Qui sait reconnaitre des SOS silencieux ?
by MissDattebayo
Summary: Naruto est parti. Comme ça, sans rien dire à personne. Ni à ses amis, ni à son tuteur Iruka. Cela fait une semaine et son entourage ne sait plus quoi penser. C'est alors que Sasuke reçoit une lettre du blond pour le moins incompréhensible et perturbante. Songfic. YAOI. SasuNaru. ItaNaru. M. UA. EN PAUSE !
1. Prologue

Résumé : Naruto est parti. Comme ça, sans rien dire à personne. Ni à ses amis, ni à son tuteur Iruka. Cela fait une semaine et son entourage ne sait plus quoi penser. C'est alors que Sasuke reçoit une lettre du blond pour le moins incompréhensible et perturbante. Songfic. YAOI. SasuNaru. ItaNaru. M.

Raiting : M, propos obscènes, scènes sexuelles, lemons et autres scènes explicites…

Couples : SasuNaru, un peu d'ItaNaru et d'autres qui arriveront peut-être en cours de route.

Auteure : Bah moi, MissDattebayo… :p

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama, à mon grand désespoir. Je suis sure que je ne suis pas la seule à vouloir lui voler Sasu et Naru juste pour une nuit hein ? 8D Enfin bref…

C'est un UA et les personnages n'ont surement pas l'identique personnalité que dans le manga et j'espère qu'elles ne s'en éloigne pas trop. Et sans vouloir prendre la place de la victime, c'est ma première fanfic... ^ ^

Note : Cela faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une fic sur mon p'tit couple yaoi préféré, alias SasuNaru - qui peut aussi se transformer en SasuNaruSasu :3 -, malheureusement, l'inspiration n'était avec moi. Ce n'est plus le cas désormais ! Même si vous n'aimez la chanteuse Indila, ce qui peut être possible et je respecterais vos goûts - donc respectez les miens-, je vous conseille d'aller écoutez sa chanson « SOS » car c'est grâce à cette œuvre qu'est née cette fic donc il vous sera plus facile de la comprendre – surtout que des paroles seront glissées dans le texte. Je vous rassure, si vous ne voulez vraiment pas écouter la chanson, vous comprendrez quand même l'histoire – enfin, j'espère U-U. J'accepte toutes sortes de reviews si elles restent respectables, si jamais quelque chose vous perturbe, n'hésitez à me le faire savoir je préfère avancer de mes erreurs en améliorant mes écrits que de ne pas être prévenue de mes fautes. J'accepte aussi les reviews positives, cela va de soit… ^^

Je posterais un chapitre par semaines et de façon régulière -normalement.

Ah oui ! Une dernière chose ! Les paroles de « SOS » se verront_**« en italique, en gras et entre guillemets »**_**.** C'est bon, j'ai fini. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

**_« C'est un SOS, je suis touché, je suis à terre. Entends-tu ma détresse, y'a t-il quelqu'un ? Je sens que je me perds. »_**

_Le XX juin 20XX. Konoha._

_De Naruto Uzumaki à Sasuke Uchiwa._

_Sasuke et tous les autres,_

_Je suis tellement désolé d'être parti mais je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre… Je suis devenu invisible et j'ai comme l'impression que l'anonymat est devenu ma seule famille. La seule qui me comprenne et me connaisse vraiment. Et la seule que j'appréciais aussi. C'est étrange… Moi-même, je n'y crois pas donc je suppose que vous aussi, vous ne comprendrez pas. Mais, je dois vous dire de ne pas vous en faire. Je vais bien. Je suis entre de bonnes mains._

_De toute façon, vous êtes-vous rendus compte de mon absence ? Je ne pense pas._

_Je ne vous attend pas. Si le destin décide que l'on se retrouve, cela se fera._

**_« J'ai tout quitté, mais ne m'en veut pas… Fallait que je m'en aille je n'étais plus moi. »_**

* * *

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Si j'ai le temps, je posterais ****le premier chapitre avant la fin de la semaine.**


	2. Chapitre 1 : Révélation nocturne

Voilà le premier chapitre. J'avoue être anxieuse car le prologue a été vu par beaucoup de gens et j'espère de pas vous décevoir... Je remercie ceux qui me suivent et ceux qui m'ont ajoutée en favori. Merci beaucoup à Yume U pour sa review ! Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

Disclaimer : Les personnage appartiennent à Kishimoto-sama. Et oui...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Révélation nocturne**

Quelques jours auparavant.

Naruto était encore en retard. Pour la troisième fois de la semaine. Courant sur le trottoir, son sac de cours dans les mains et le front ruisselant de sueur, il se maudit d'avoir voulu profiter de quelques secondes de sommeil supplémentaires qui s'étaient transformées en minutes. Résultats ? Il n'a pas eu le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit ni même de prendre une rapide douche.

Mentalement, il se demanda quel était son premier cours aujourd'hui. Sa bonne mémoire lui rappela qui tous les jeudis matins, il commençait avec deux heures de math sous l'œil du professeur Kabuto. Super, pensa avec lassitude le blond en accélérant le pas.

Arrivé devant son lycée, il marcha pour calmer sa respiration et pour permettre à ses joues de reprendre une teinte normale. Il entra dans la cour puis dans un des bâtiments de son établissement. Il gravit lentement – à dix minutes près, l'engueulade serait la même – les escaliers qui menaient au deuxième étage et avança parmi plusieurs couloirs silencieux. Devant la porte de la salle, il soupira, s'essuya le front avec sa manche, resserra la cravate noire de son uniforme et toqua à la porte. Il entendit a classe devenir silencieuse puis un « Entrez ! » glacial. Merde, pensa-t-il de son professeur en entrant dans la salle, il est de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui.

Et Naruto ne se trompait pas, l'homme nommé Kabuto était effectivement d'une humeur exécrable. Le blond ignorait pourquoi mais ne désirait pas le savoir. Il bougonna un « Bonjour, désolé de mon retard » et se dirigea vers sa place, mais Kabuto, visiblement heureux d'avoir un défouloir, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

-Uzumaki ! hurla-t-il.

-Oui ? fit l'intéressé en se retournant au milieu de l'allée de tables.

-Avez-vous une raison valable de votre retard ?

-Je suis part-

Il fut interrompu par l'homme, qui ne semblait pas prêt à écouter une excuse.

-Je ne veux rien savoir ! Vous êtes en retard, un point c'est tout ! Allez-vous asseoir !

Eberlué par l'illogique des paroles de son interlocuteur, Naruto resta debout à regarder ce dernier. Kabuto s'était rassis à son bureau et avais repris son livre de cours avant d'y replonger. Le blond regarda les élèves –élèves qui n'avaient rien raté de l'échange -, tous faisaient leurs exercices et personne ne semblait relever que l'échange en question était stupide et, d'un autre côté, totalement injuste.

Naruto décida de les imiter et partit s'asseoir silencieusement à sa place, toujours décontenancé. Il sortit ses affaires et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à travailler, il croisa le regard de Sasuke qui affichait un air moqueur et bien amusé. Il lui lança un regard noir et se concentra sur ces maths.

* * *

La sonnerie annonça enfin la fin du cours. Naruto soupira de soulagement et rangea ses affaires, vite imité par les autres élèves. Kabuto semblait s'être calmé mais alors que Naruto se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle, il l'interpella. Le blond se retourna lentement, redoutant le pire et attendit que tout le monde sorte de la classe pour s'approcher du bureau du professeur.

-Oui Monsieur ?

-Encore un retard et c'est la colle, c'est clair ? cracha Kabuto.

-Oui, très, soupira Naruto.

-Je ne tolèrerais plus que mes cours soient perturbés à cause de vous, Uzumaki.

Naruto le regarda dans les yeux et sortit de la salle. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'avoir des heures de colles. Il en avait toujours eu de toutes façons et tous les professeurs s'arrangeaient pour qu'il en ai. Peut-être à cause de ses résultats, pensait-il de temps en temps, pour se rassurer malgré lui qu'il n'était pas victime d'une forte injustice sociale. Parce que, c'est clair que si c'était Sasuke ou Shikamaru qui arrivaient en retard, on ne les menacerait pas d'avoir une heure de colle eux ! Il soupira dans le couloir. Il les jalousait à cause de leurs résultats mais il les appréciait plus qu'il ne les méprisait. Ils étaient quelques-uns de ses nombreux amis alors, chassant de son esprit ses mauvaises pensées envers eux, il se dirigea vers son prochain cours.

* * *

Treize heures sonnait enfin ! Sasuke avait cru mourir d'ennui… Ce n'était pas possible de rester éveillé ici ! L'arrivée remarquable, dans le mauvais sens du terme, de Naruto l'avait bien amusé et il avait décidé de le taquiner la dessus durant le déjeuner pour compenser avec ce matin particulièrement lassant.

Sortant du bâtiment, il se dirigea vers le coin habituel. Endroit se trouvant à l'ombre d'un arbre sur la pelouse. Endroit envié par beaucoup de personnes mais approché par aucunes d'elles. Endroit qu'il avait fait sien dès sa première années. Tout comme Naruto et le reste de la bande. Cet endroit était le leur et il avait toujours été ainsi. Sakura, Ino et Hinata était déjà là, ainsi que Neji, Lee et Kiba. Il remarqua aussi que Shikamaru et Chouji arrivaient du côté opposé où il était. En fait, il ne manquait plus que lui et Naruto. Il regarda autour de lui. Naruto n'était pas dans son champ de vision. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait cet idiot, s'amusa le brun.

-Oy ! Sasuke ! appela Sakura.

Il soupira toujours aussi collante elle. Il lui fit un signe de la main comme quoi il arrivait et se remit en route vers le groupe, avec une démarche lente et sensuelle. Ce que certaines filles ne manquèrent pas de remarquer.

Ils l'avaient attendus pour commencer à manger. Le lycée possédait un restaurant mais ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord que les jours de beau temps – comme aujourd'hui – chacun amènerais de quoi faire un rapide pique-nique amical dans lequel chacun pouvait se servir comme bon lui semblait. Quand il finit par s'asseoir près d'eux et que Chouji, après avoir prononcé religieusement « Itadakimasu », se mit à manger - rapidement imité par quelques autres - Sasuke demanda :

-On attend pas Naruto ?

Sakura le regarda étonné.

-Pourquoi on l'attendrait ?

-Vous m'avez attendu, donc vous pouvez aussi l'attendre non ?

-Naruto et toi, c'est pas la même chose, rigola Ino.

La blonde échangea un regard avec Sakura et elles pouffèrent d'un même rire, alors que Sasuke eu un pincement au cœur. Naruto ne leur avaient rien fait pourtant, elles étaient si ignobles avec lui. Il fusilla du regard les deux jeunes filles et se leva.

-Tu vas où ? lui demanda Neji qui semblait le comprendre.

-Loin des gamines, répliqua le brun.

La critique fut violente et les deux filles le dévisagèrent. Sasuke sourit, l'air mauvais et s'éloigna. Kiba se mit à applaudir mollement en regardant les deux responsables.

-Félicitations.

-Rooh, c'est bon, Kiba, répliqua Ino.

-Vous l'avez cherché le « loin des gamines », moi j'vous le dit ! continua le jeune garçon au tatouages rouges sur les joues.

Il se leva lui aussi et s'éloigna en disant :

-Plus faim. Prenez ma part.

Le reste du groupe se dévisagea en silence et plus personne ne toucha au déjeuner.

* * *

Naruto marchait dans les couloirs. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Peut-être rien ? Cette idée le fit sourire. Il n'avait pas faim et l'idée d'affronter l'air moqueur de Sasuke ne le tentait guère alors pourquoi aller déjeuner ? Il continua donc à marcher. Profitant du beau temps qui avait sorti tous les élèves pour avoir les locaux du lycée silencieux et rien que pour lui.

-Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Il se retourna, étonné.

-Sasuke ?

Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, tout sourire.

-C'est Kabuto qui t'as fait perdre l'appétit ?

Naruto fit la moue, une moue plutôt craquante du point de vue de Sasuke.

-C'est pas drôle, souffla-t-il, les joues gonflées.

Sasuke sourit, son sourire était plus attendri que moqueur. Naruto le remarqua et en fut déstabilisé. Il détourna le regard mais il sentait encore le regard du brun sur lui. Cette idée le gêna. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait Sasuke aujourd'hui ?

-Vas-y, soupira-t-il.

-Vas-y ? répéta Sasuke, incrédule.

-Moques toi.

Sasuke resta silencieux. Il s'attendait à quelques chose d'étrange mais pas à ça.

-T'es venu pour ça non ? ajouta Naruto.

Le brun chercha le regard de Naruto. Non, il était pas venu pour ça. Il y avait pensé mais si on y réfléchissait bien, il ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi il était venu le voir… Peut-être à cause de sa dispute avec les filles…

-Bon alors ?! s'exclama le blond. Tu me réponds ?

Le regard marin était planté dans celui du brun. Et ce dernier en fut soulagé.

-Non, je suis pas là pour ça…

Il sourit en voyant les yeux de Naruto trahirent son étonnement.

-C'est juste que…

Il s'arrêta avant d'avouer qu'il voulait juste le voir. Naruto ne l'aurait certainement pas pris au sérieux et, soit l'aurait pris en rigolant, soit l'aurait juste mal pris, pensant qu'il se moquait de lui. Non, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de lui dire. Il inventa alors un mensonge sortit de nul part

-C'est juste que t'as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui. T'es sure que ça va ?

Naruto recula. Sasuke le connaissait-il si bien que ça ?! Comment avait-il fait pour viser son mal en a peine quelques minutes de face-à-face.

Le brun s'étonna de la réaction de son ami. Il avait apparemment touché juste, et ce, au hasard.

-Je vais bien, répondit Naruto en cachant sa gêne un maximum, ce n'est pas parce que j'arrive en retard que je vais mal.

Très peu convaincu, Sasuke misa sur sa chance et continua à interroger le blond, en espérant qu'il finirait bien par tout savoir.

-C'est vrai mais… que t'arrive en retard puis que tu ne viennes pas manger, ça m'autorise à m'inquiéter non ?

Naruto refusa de lui donner raison et se braqua sur lui-même, devenant agressif malgré lui

-Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Toi aussi, t'es bizarre aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me juger du regard et à te soucier de mon sort ?!

L'autre, d'abord étonné du ton de son ami, remarqua que ce dernier avait avoué ne pas être dans son état normal. Il le lui fit d'ailleurs remarquer.

Naruto soupira. Puis il dépassa Sasuke en lui répondant

-C'est toi qui te fait des films. Si je suis arrivé en retard ce matin, c'est parce que j'ai eu la flemme de sortir du lit, si je suis pas venu voir la bande ce midi, c'est parce que j'ai pas faim et si je te parait « étrange » aujourd'hui, c'est juste que j'ai envie d'être seul. Ça arrive à tout le monde non ?

Sasuke s'était retourné pour le voir s'éloigner. Il compris alors le message, Naruto ne voulait pas être dérangé. N'empêche que c'est étrange tout ça pensa-t-il.

Il sentit une présence dans son dos et, quand il se retourna, il découvrit Kiba, adossé au mur et les bras croisés.

-Tu veux que je te dises, je suis d'accord avec toi moi.

-Tu nous as espionnés ? demanda d'une voix neutre Sasuke.

-Non, j'ai juste entendu votre conversation, sourit innocemment Kiba.

Sasuke se planta devant lui, le visage glacial. Il remarqua alors que seul Naruto arrivait à le faire sourire. Sans sa présence, toute personne lui semblait exécrable et il faut dire que la dispute avec les deux garces de toute à l'heure n'améliorait pas son état d'humeur.

Voyant son air loin d'être amical, Kiba plaça ses mains devant lui.

-Hé ! Calmes toi, j'ai rien fait moi ! T'étais pas si énervé avec Naruto !

Point sensible touché du côté de Sasuke. Kiba ne s'en aperçut pas, contrairement au brun.

Il essaya alors de reprendre un visage neutre mais il n'y arriva pas.

-Bref… Pourquoi t'es là ? demanda Sasuke.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi sur deux points Sakura et Ino ont été des gamines ce midi.

-Deuxième point ? demanda le brun ne souhaitant pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Deuxième point Naruto n'était pas dans son assiette tout à l'heure.

Sasuke se sentit soulagé. Il n'inventait rien.

Finalement, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient tous les deux faim et ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans le restaurant du lycée. De ce côté aussi, le repas se passa dans le silence.

* * *

Ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver cet Uchiwa ! Bon dieu ! Naruto n'en revenait pas ! Hier, il avait passé la soirée et une partie de la nuit à se rendre compte que son soi-disant groupe d'amis le négligeait et ne semblait pas l'apprécier plus que ça ! Alors que lui … lui, il les considéraient vraiment comme des amis. Des amis d'enfance. Des amis proches.

En fait, cela faisait plus longtemps qu'il s'en été rendu compte mais il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Ce n'est qu'hier qu'il ne voulut plus se le cacher qu'il y réfléchit vraiment. Cela lui avait pris une bonne moitié de la nuit pour qu'il trouve une solution. Elle était difficile à accepter et à faire mais c'était mieux que d'être ridiculiser par des gens qu'il aimait. Et cette solution n'était autre que de les ignorer superbement tout en niant ces actions si jamais ils venaient à s'en rendre compte. Et si justement, il avait choisi cette option, c'est parce qu'il n'était pas censé s'en rendre compte si tôt ! Et Sasuke qui découvrait tout la première journée !

Il y vit une lueur d'espoir Sasuke tenait peut-être à lui ?

Mais non ! Bien sûr que non. Il se donna une claque mentalement et continua d'avancer parmi les couloirs déserts.

Il se sentait plus seul que jamais…

**_« Entends-tu ma détresse ? Y'a-t-il quelqu'un ? »_**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, probablement mercredi soir. Review's pour savoir ce que vous en pensez please ? ^^**


	3. Chapter 2 : Regards & Polochons

Bonjour à tous/toutes ! Et merci pour vos review's ! A ce propos, les réponses sont sur mon profil car le règlement de interdit de répondre aux review's sur la fanfic sous peine de suppression de celle-ci, or je ne le souhaite pas. Alors je ne tente pas le diable comme on dit... ^^

Néanmoins, sachez quelles m'ont fait énormément plaisir et c'est avec impatience que j'en attends de nouvelles ! :D

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont de Kishimoto-sama. Ca n'a pas changé depuis le chapitre 1...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Regards & Polochons**

Finalement, il avait fini par l'avoir son heure de colle… Il était dix-huit heures et Naruto sortait du lycée en marchant, fatigué de cette journée. Collé pour être arrivé en retard de façon consécutive dans la même semaine.

Il n'y avait rien d'injuste de ce côté-là, se rassura-t-il.

Iruka serait encore déçu. Naruto se mit à regretter d'être arrivé en retard. Il aimait Iruka comme son vrai père et il n'aimait pas le décevoir.

Après 2o minute de marche, il arriva chez lui. Lui et son tuteur habitaient dans un appartement de taille moyenne qui se trouvait au 6ème et dernier étage de l'immeuble, ce qui leur permettaient également d'avoir accès au toit qu'ils avaient transformés en terrasse d'été. Son père adoptif était professeur dans l'école primaire de Konoha et rentrait donc plus tôt que lui.

A peine avait-il refermé la porte derrière lui que Naruto entendit son nom être crié de la cuisine. Il répondit un « j'arrive » et se dépêcha d'enlever ses chaussures.

-Naruto ! répéta la voix.

-Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive !

Apparemment, Iruka avait été mis au courant pour sa colle. Il arriva dans la cuisine et découvrit son père, tablier autour de la taille et mains sur les hanches, le regard soucieux.

-Salut, P'pa, souffla Naruto.

-Naruto… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? s'écria Iruka en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Quoi ?

Le jeune essaya de repousser son père mais ce dernier resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

-Je savais que quelque chose te tracassait depuis hier mais pas à ce point-là.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?!

S'il été rassuré qu'il ne soit pas au courant de sa sanction, Naruto commençait à s'inquiéter sur le sujet qu'évoquait son père.

-Je… hum… commença Iruka en lâchant enfin son fils, un ami a appelé il y a quelques minutes et il m'a dit que tu n'étais pas bien…

-C'était qui ?

-Anonyme, répondit Iruka en retourna sur le repas qu'il préparait avant l'arrivée du blond.

-C'était qui ? répéta Naruto, en essayant de garder son calme.

Iruka, dos à lui, se mordit la lèvre ; l'ami en question l'avait fait promettre de ne pas révéler son identité à Naruto. Et le deuxième aussi. Ils avaient été deux à l'appeler et avaient affirmer qu'un troisième était de cet avis.

-Iruka ! C'était qui ?! cria Naruto.

L'homme sursauta. Non pas parce qu'il avait eu peur, non. Mais parce qu'il sentait que Naruto était eu bord de la panique. Il n'employait jamais « Iruka » pour l'appeler sans raison.

Il se retourna et le regarda, le visage sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Naruto ? Tu as des ennuis au lycée ?

-N… non… Pourquoi vous pensez tous ça ?! râla-t-il.

-« Tous » ? D'autres personnes te l'ont fait remarquer ?

-Hm…

-Qui ?

-A ton avis ? cracha le blond. Il vient de t'appeler non ?!

Iruka se tut.

-En fait, ils étaient deux et ils avaient l'accord d'un troisième.

-Et ils s'inquiétaient pour moi ? s'étonna Naruto.

-Evidemment ! Ce sont tes amis ! répondit le jeune père, le même air d'étonnement sur le visage.

Naruto s'affaissa sur une chaise en soupirant et se prenant le visage dans les mains. Pourquoi alors qu'il venait de prendre une douloureuse initiative, ses amis ne se montraient que maintenant ?!

Iruka s'accroupit près de lui et lui prit les épaules.

-Tu veux en parler, Naruto ?

Ledit Naruto secoua la tête de droite à gauche, incapable de prononcer un mot. Une seule question s'amusait à danser devant ses yeux : Devait-il revenir sur sa décision ?

Et si oui, comment expliquer aux autres et surtout à Sasuke son comportement ?

Ah ! Sasuke ! C'est à cause de lui que tout avait commencé ce midi !

-Je… je sors quelques temps.

Iruka le regarda, soucieux.

-Tu es sure que tu es en état de sortir ?

-Je serais prudent, souffla le blond en se levant.

-Sois là pour le diner, Naruto. Et appelle moi s'il y a quoi que ce soit hein !

-Oui, P'pa. A tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme regarda son fils partir d'un pas troublé, alors qu'il serait d'habitude partit en sautant joyeusement. Il se rappela quand il l'avait rencontré, Naruto était un petit garçon de 6 ans qui ne faisait que des bêtises et qui avaient passé sa vie à l'orphelinat. Il ne souriait jamais et criait pour un rien. Au fur et à mesure de ses visites, ils avaient appris à se connaître et finalement, Naruto semblait apprécier le jeune homme à la cicatrice. Ce dernier avait même un effet positif sur lui car il avait semblait se calmer dans son comportement. Finalement, au bout d'un an, l'orphelinat avait autorisé Iruka a adopté le blondinet et ce dernier avait vécu les plus belles années de sa vie, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, avec son père adoptif. Et aujourd'hui, il semblait à Iruka qu'il retrouvait le petit garçon de 6 ans, malheureux et triste.

* * *

Sasuke arriva chez lui après avoir appelé Iruka avec Kiba. La journée s'était déroulée sans encombres mais ils avaient passé leur temps à observer le blond et la conclusion fut évidente : il allait mal. Il ne souriait pas autant qu'avant, été plus silencieux et surtout, il été moins lumineux. Mais cette dernière observation, Sasuke l'avait gardé pour lui. A leur grande surprise, Neji était venu lui parler pour leur dire que Naruto semblait méfiant. Mais de quoi, c'était ça la question. Kiba et Sasuke n'avait pas contredit Neji car ces observations ne s'étaient jamais révélées fausses.

C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait proposé qu'ils appellent Iruka ; Naruto n'était pas bien mais le cachait alors les chances pour qu'Iruka l'ait remarqué pouvaient être maximales tout comme elles pouvaient être minimes.

Sasuke voulait aider le blond mais si ce dernier le savait, il allait le détester, d'où sa demande pour garder leurs identités secrètes. Mais Naruto n'est pas bête, pensa le brun en entrant dans sa chambre, il va savoir que c'est moi...

Il y posa ses affaires et commença à travailler. Mais il n'y arrivait pas… Son esprit était focalisé sur le visage paniqué de Naruto qu'il avait aperçu ce midi. Neji avait raison, il était méfiant… Mais de quoi ?

-Ah… Naruto ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu te mettes à nous craindre ?! chuchota-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ?

Il essaya de faire un tri. Naruto était préoccupé et méfiant et apparemment, il ne souhaitait pas passer du temps avec la bande.

-Pff… C'est n'importe quoi … Ça rime à rien ! Il a raison, je me fais des films, s'exclama-t-il.

Il s'efforça d'oublier Naruto une petite heure pour travailler correctement mais cela faisait à peine une quinzaine de minutes qu'il grattait une copie que quelqu'un sonna à sa porte.

-J'y vais, cria Itachi.

Sasuke le remercia silencieusement et se remit à écrire sa rédaction.

Il entendit des voix et il se concentra pour ne plus les entendre. Mais comme elles se rapprochaient et qu'il commençait à en avoir marre de ne pas pouvoir bosser tranquillement, il se leva et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour demander à l'invité et à son frère d'être plus discret.

Il resta bouche bée devant un Naruto tout sourire et un Itachi avec la même tête. Il s'étonna aussi de sentir la jalousie lui tordre l'estomac.

-Sasuke, tu as de la visite !

-Yo ! fit joyeusement le blond.

* * *

Naruto marchait sous les nuages gris qui s'amoncelaient dans le ciel de Konoha malgré le fait qu'on était en plein mois de juin. Il pesta contre l'atmosphère lourde et chaude. Il savait approximativement où habitait Sasuke et sa famille et il tourna quelques temps en rond avant d'arriver devant le grand portail menaçant du manoir des Uchiwa.

Il vérifia son plan en quelques pensées et inspira un grand coup avant d'ouvrir le fameux portail. Il entre, parle à Sasuke et sort. Simple, rapide et efficace.

Il traversa un jardin bien entretenu et fleurissant avant d'arriver devant la majestueuse porte d'entrée. Il se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'être ici après sa discussion avec le brun… Mais la curiosité et l'ignorance emportèrent le doute et il sonna.

Un coup de sonnette mélodieux se fit entendre à l'intérieur.

Il inspira, ses mains tremblaient.

Un deuxième coup de sonnette.

Il expira, tordant ses mains dans son dos et attendant le troisième coup de sonnette.

Qui ne vint pas.

La porte s'ouvrit en silence et Itachi apparut.

-Oh Naruto ! Bonsoir !

-Euh… Itachi. Bonsoir !

Il fut pris de surprise, il n'avait absolument pas prévu de tomber sur le grand frère de Sasuke. Sans réfléchir, il afficha un magnifique sourire auquel Itachi répondit franchement.

-Ça va ? demanda l'Uchiwa.

-Ça va, ça va et toi ? répondit joyeusement Naruto, se mordant intérieurement la joue pour ne pas crier qu'il mentait et qu'il avait affreusement besoin de réconfort. Réconfort qu'il venait de refuser auprès de son père alors qu'il venait chez Sasuke. L'absurdité de son geste lui fit aussitôt regretter d'être ici.

-Eh bien, le travail est un peu difficile en ce moment mais je n'aime pas la routine alors je ne me plains pas.

Itachi finit sa phrase en ouvrant grandement la porte, tout sourire.

-Je suppose que tu es là pour voir Sasuke, continua-t-il. Alors n'hésite pas, entre.

Naruto avait envie de répondre « non » juste pour voir sa réaction mais il se retient et hocha la tête en entrant dans la demeure. Il y était déjà venu quelques fois et savait où se trouvait la chambre de Sasuke mais, malgré sa venue ici, il voulut retarder le moment où ils se verraient. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi…

* * *

Itachi s'ennuyait à mourir… Son père était encore au travail ; l'entreprise familiale. Entreprise qu'il devait d'ailleurs reprendre dans les prochaines années, chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie ! Sa mère était partie rendre visite à des amies et Sasuke était surement en train de travailler dans sa chambre… A cette pensée, il sourit. Un sourire chaleureux mais qui cachait du sadisme. En effet, les deux frères savaient qu'Itachi avait la préférence de leurs parents et que Sasuke faisait tout pour être au même stade d'amour que lui. Il en faisait même plus que son aîné avait fait mais leurs parents ne remarquaient rien. Ou alors faisait-ils semblant de ne rien remarquer ? Cette idée rallongea le sourire de l'aîné. Il aimait son petit frère mais parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. De temps en temps, il se demandait s'il aimerait Sasuke comme ça s'il ne faisait pas partie de la famille. Et la même réponse revenait tout le temps ; non. Ils étaient trop différents. Le cadet était hautain, égoïste et possessif. Trop sérieux aussi. Alors qu'Itachi, lui, savait mettre les gens à l'aise dès la salutation et qu'il partageait tout, jusqu'à son corps. Le nombre de fois où il l'avait offert à ses amis pour les réconforter. Deidara surtout. D'un naturel instable, ce dernier revenait souvent vers Itachi en pleurs car Sasori, son petit ami, lui parlait mal. Et après quelques câlins réconfortants, ils finissaient toujours l'un dans l'autre. Ils étaient des sex-friends ? Possible. Ils s'en amusaient et s'assumaient alors. Même Sasori était au courant, mais pas toujours d'accord aussi.

Un éclair de perversité traversa l'esprit de l'aîné des Uchiwa ; et si Sasori se joignait à eux un jour ?

Il garda cette idée de côté en allant ouvrir la porte qui venait de sonner. Il pensait tomber sur un publicitaire ennuyant mais quand il reconnut Naruto, il se dit que son frère avait de la chance d'avoir un ami si sexy.

Il l'invita rapidement et lui proposa d'aller directement voir Sasuke mais le blond ne semblait pas décidé alors il profita pour entamer la discussion dans le hall. La conversation tourné autour de rien mais le regard d'Itachi, lui, tournait autour de Naruto. Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux. Beaucoup de personnes connaissaient son orientation sexuelle orientée vers les hommes et l'avaient accepté. Naruto n'est pas au courant, se dit l'Uchiwa en remarqua l'air que le blond renvoyait.

Le blond était vêtu d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon de coton noir. Les manches de son haut étaient retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes, laissant à nu ses avant-bras à la peau mate. Ses yeux bleus semblaient fuir ceux de son interlocuteur, qui les cherchait pour s'y plonger. Finalement, Itachi s'attarda sur la tignasse blonde qui auréolait Naruto d'une luminosité assortie à son sourire.

Le blond, gêné d'être observé –pardon, dévoré du regard – par l'autre, se décida à aller voir Sasuke. Itachi le suivit, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il découvrait les fesses du lycéen sans que ce dernier ne puisse s'en rendre compte.

Ils arrivèrent devant la chambre du cadet Uchiwa. La porte s'ouvrit devant un Sasuke énervé mais son visage laissa voir son étonnement quand il reconnut Naruto.

Et Itachi se dit que finalement, la soirée pouvait être amusante s'il arrivait à inviter Naruto pour le diner.

* * *

« Yo » ?! pensa Sasuke. C'est Naruto qui dit ça ? Après ce midi ?!

Il l'observa avec attention, le blond avait un immense sourire, identique à celui sur le visage de son frère, et ils semblaient ravis.

Il fusilla son grand frère du regard et laissa Naruto entrer. Voulant les séparer au plus vite. Il connaissait l'homosexualité de son frère et il ne voulait pas que Naruto … que Naruto lui… Enfin bref ! Les séparer !

Aussitôt la porte fermée, Naruto laissa tomber le masque et pris une tête fatiguée et désespérée. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit de Sasuke sans son autorisation et chuchota pour lui-même ;

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

-A propos de quoi ? demanda le brun, de nouveau assis sur sa chaise de bureau, tournée face à Naruto.

-Sasuke, continua le blond en ignorant sa question et en plantant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis, je suis quoi pour toi ?

Les battements de cœur de l'interrogé s'accélèrent. De quoi parlait Naruto ? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il éprouvait plus que de l'amitié pour lui ? Lui-même ne s'en était rendu compte que très récemment.

-Hum…Tu pourrais être plus précis ? chuchota-t-il, essayant de cacher son stress et ses joues rougissantes.

Le blond s'étonna de cette réponse et de cette réaction. Il se redressa et annonça ;

-Quand tu penses à moi, si jamais ça arrive, je suis quoi pour toi ? Pour vous ? Pour la bande quoi…

Sasuke soupira de soulagement ; Naruto ne se doutait de rien. Maintenant, devait-il lui dire la vérité ou essayer de savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Parce que oui, il arrivait qu'il pense à lui. Même tout le temps. Et quand ça arrivait, le brun voyait Naruto gémissant son nom de plaisir, les joues rougies et les yeux comme ses lèvres brillants de désirs. Mais pouvait-il lui dire ça ?

-Naruto… Je suis ton ami, lui dit-il. Tu peux me dire ce qui te tracasse non ?

-Je… Le regard de Naruto se dirigea vers le sol recouvert de moquette de la chambre. Je ne peux pas le dire comme ça…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

-Comment ça ?

Il essayait de ne pas le brusquer, il sentait qu'il était à deux doigts de découvrir le problème qui rongeait son blond.

Son blond… Cette idée le fit sourire. Naruto vit ce sourire et le prit pour un signe d'amitié, il lui sourit en retour et se gratta le derrière de la tête en rigolant, gêné.

-Et bien… Tu vas me prendre pour un fou…

Sans s'en rendre compte, Naruto s'était ouvert par ce geste. Les paroles du brun lui avait fait un bien fou et il se rendit compte qu'il se sentait bien ici. Avec lui. Le brun, quant à lui, remarqua le changement d'humeur du blond et décida d'en profiter.

-Donc tout va bien ? Pas de problèmes ?

-N… non, je vais mieux. Merci.

Enfin, le problème n'est pas avec toi si ce que tu viens de me dire est vrai, pensa Naruto.

-Bien, je suis rassuré, dobe, lança Sasuke en se replongeant dans son devoir.

Naruto sourit à cette appellation puis se leva.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il par-dessus son épaule.

Sasuke l'avait senti arriver mais n'avait pas relevé, maintenant, il profitait pleinement de l'odeur du blond qui ne se doutait de rien.

-Le devoir d'anglais.

-Pour demain ?

-Hn… J'ai oublié de le faire.

-Ah ah ! C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Sasuke qui oublie un devoir, même moi je l'ai fait !

Naruto était plié en deux, appuyé sur l'épaule de son ami, les larmes aux yeux. Sasuke fit mine de se vexer et le poussa avec un coup de cahier sur la tête. Le blond esquiva et répondit par un coup de coussin –attrapé sur le lit - sur la tête du brun, qui lui, ne rata pas sa cible.

-Teme ! s'exclama le brun en se jetant sur lui, un autre coussin à la main.

Durant une bonne dizaine de minutes, ils se tapèrent violement avec des coussins en riant, tel deux gosses de primaires. L'un, relâchant son stress retenu toute la journée, l'autre profitant de ce moment de complicité avec la personne qu'il aimait.

Quand la fatigue commença à se faire sentir, ils s'assirent sur leurs armes et se regardèrent en souriant. Naruto remarqua alors que Sasuke était beau. Il se dit qu'il aurait dû le remarquer il y a quelque temps déjà… Peut-être est-ce à cause de ses joues rouges et cette lueur dans ces yeux. Lueur qui pourrait s'apparenter à du désir. Du désir … Du désir ?! Comme ça se faisait qu'il y ai du désir dans son regard ?!

Sasuke comprit au visage de Naruto qu'il s'était fait trahir par son regard. Faut dire qu'il était difficile de ne pas le dévorer des yeux, avec ce regard rieur, ces joues rosées, sa bouche haletante et ses épis blonds ébouriffés… Mais voilà, le visage de Naruto ne semblait pas redouter son regard, au contraire, il lui souriait. Mais d'un sourire gourmand, désireux d'en savoir plus et plein d'envie.

Levant la tête, Sasuke lui lança un regard supérieur et s'avançant, toujours sur le sol tel un félin traquant sa proie et Naruto lui répondit en reculant son buste, s'allongeant presque. C'est alors que Sasuke allait se retrouver sur Naruto qu'Itachi entra.

-Sasuke, est-ce que Naruto mang-

Il s'arrêta devant le spectacle que lui offrait les deux adolescents ; tous deux allongés sur des coussins, Naruto sur le dos et Sasuke au-dessus de lui, la tête clairement au-dessus de l'entrejambe du blond. Les joues teintées de roses et les cheveux ébouriffés.

Il sortit rapidement et referma la porte, en souriant malgré lui ; Sasuke avait beau le critiquer sur son homosexualité, il l'était lui aussi et apparemment Naruto penchait de ce côté également. Décidément, ce joli blond lui plaisait bien !

Le passage - très – rapide de l'ainé des Uchiwa fit comprendre la situation à l'Uzumaki. Situation totalement imprévue ! Il se redressa rapidement et se leva, sous le regard interrogateur de Sasuke. Ce dernier finit par se lever et regarda Naruto, se demandant qu'elle allait être sa réaction… Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux coupables vu qu'ils s'étaient jetés sur l'autre d'un même accord… Enfin, Naruto l'avait autorisé… Et il en avait profité.

-Je… désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'as pris… commença Naruto.

-Hm… Pas grave… Je… moi aussi. Désolé…

Naruto se frotta les jambes du dos de ses mains pour se donner une consistance puis annonça qu'il ferait mieux de rentrer en justifiant son choix avec le devoir que Sasuke devait finir. Ce dernier cacha sa déception et lui proposa de rester manger.

-Non merci, Iruka doit m'attendre…

Et puis, je préfèrerais crever que de devoir affronter le regard d'Itachi après ce qu'il vient de voir, se dit le blond.

Sasuke ne trouva pas de nouvel argument pour le retenir et le raccompagna au portail, en silence. Ils se saluèrent de la main et Naruto rentra chez lui.

En chemin, il se mit à pleuvoir et il accéléra son pas.

Dans sa tête, défilait la scène de la chambre en boucle sans l'interruption d'Itachi. Que ce serait-il passé ? Auraient-ils été plus loin ? Le voulait-il ?

Il s'arrêta et regarda derrière lui. Il s'était senti si bien avec Sasuke qu'il allait faire la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Surtout, n'en parler à personne. Et surtout pas à Sasuke, pensa le blond en reprenant sa marche.

**_« Combattu le vide et le froid. J'aimerais revenir, je n'y arrive pas. J'aimerais revenir ! » _**

* * *

**Je viens de me rendre compte que ce deuxième chapitre est assez long... ^_^ Enfin, je suppose que du coup, ça vous va non ?**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas pour écrire des review's et/ou dire ce qu'il ne va pas !**

**Sur ce, à mercredi prochain pour le chapitre 3 ! *v***


	4. Chapter 3 : Nuit imprévue mais

Merci a tous pour vos review's ! Les réponses sont sur mon profil. :)

Je vais répondre à une question qui dois vous titiller, du moins, on me l'a posé plus d'une fois alors j'y réponds maintenant ; il y a bien un peu d'ItaNaru dans cette fic mais elle reste SasuNaru ! La fin sera un SasuNaru ! Voilà... =]

J'espère que ce troisième chapitre va vous plaire, il y a un quart de lemon (oui, oui, un quart... vous allez comprendre, je vous rassure xD ) et comme c'est mon premier, j'aimerais avoir vos avis dessus. Merci d'avance. Et bonne lecture ! :3

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont encore et toujours à Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Nuit imprévue mais pas si désagréable**

Iruka n'avait pas posé de questions sur sa sortie tardive ni sur rien d'ailleurs. Le repas s'était déroulé avec une maigre conversation puis le blond était parti se coucher rapidement. Il avait bien dormi et cette fois, il se réveilla assez tôt pour prendre une douche et une petit déjeuner. Iruka était déjà partit travaillé et avait laissé un message sur la table ;

_Rentre tard ce soir, ne m'attends pas._

_N'hésite pas à appeler s'il y a quoi que ce soit._

_Je t'aime. Iruka_

Naruto sourit et sortit de la maison, son sac sur l'épaule. Il arriva quelques minutes avant la sonnerie du début des cours et se dirige vers sa salle de cours. Il n'était pas le premier mais pas loin, seul Neji était là et il le salua d'un geste de la main. Le blond y répondit discrètement puis se rendit à sa place. Il sortit ses affaires et jeta un coup d'œil à son devoir qu'il devait rendre aujourd'hui. Il corrigea quelques phrases puis regarda de nouveau la salle qui s'était bien rempli. Il se surprit à chercher Sasuke du regard. Ce dernier était déjà à sa place et discutait avec quelques filles que Naruto ne connaissait pas et qui semblait profondément gonfler l'Uchiwa. Naruto ressentit une pointe de jalousie et de haine envers elles. Il détourna le regard quand il vit la tête de Sasuke se tournait vers lui. La sonnerie annonça le début du cours et les filles sortirent de la classe, laissant Sasuke seul, au soulagement du blond.

Kiba se faufila dans la salle et courut à sa place alors que Naruto pensait en souriant qu'il n'était pas le seul à arriver en retard. A peine venait-il d'y arriver que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur leur professeur d'anglais alias Jiraya. Aussitôt, les élèves se levèrent dans un même élan pour saluer respectueusement leur instituteur. Celui-ci les salua d'une voix chaleureuse et les fit s'assoir. Il commença son cours par ramasser leurs devoirs d'une voix raillé par un sentiment malsain. En effet, le devoir en question avait comme sujet un thème des plus explicites mais tout le monde dans le lycée connaissait le professeur pour son goût prononcé pour ces choses-là… Naruto regarda Sasuke donner le sien et remarqua qu'il était incroyablement long. Il a dû bosser dessus longtemps après mon départ, pensa l'Uzumaki.

Le cours se passa normalement - quoi qu'un poil trop lent – et le suivant aussi.

Treize sonna et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la salle, Naruto fut arrêté par le bras de Sasuke. Il se retourna et rougit légèrement.

-Salut Sasuke…

-Naruto, répondit l'intéressé, tu manges avec nous ce midi ?

Naruto se tendit. Il n'y avait pas réfléchit. Mais, il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Neji et Kiba apparurent derrière l'Uchiwa.

-Vous ne mangez pas avec les autres ? leur demanda le blond.

-A toi de voir, répondit Sasuke.

-Pourquoi ?

-Hier, Sakura et Ino n'ont pas été très fine, expliqua Kiba, alors Sasuke s'est barré et nous avec.

-Ah… Naruto n'avait pas envie de savoir l'histoire ; Sakura le dégoutait depuis quelques temps et il n'avait jamais pu saquer Ino…

-Donc, insista Sasuke, tu manges avec nous ?

-Il nous a dit que t'avais pas mangé hier alors, c'est pour ça qu'on a app-

Neji fut coupé au milieu de sa phrase.

-Que vous avez appelé Iruka hier, souffla Naruto pour lui-même…

-Heu… oui.

Naruto se sentit heureux, Sasuke, Kiba et Neji s'était inquiété pour lui et en avait même appelé son père adoptif. Ils étaient ces amis.

-Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda le blond.

Ils hochèrent la tête. Naruto regarda Sasuke puis les deux autres.

-Vous êtes quoi pour moi ?

-Heu… Naruto, ça va ? s'inquiéta Kiba.

-T'inquiètes, réponds juste, chuchota Sasuke.

-Je dirais tes amis, hein Neji ?

-Ouais… Je pense aussi, répondit le garçon aux yeux clairs en regardant Kiba. Quand ils reportèrent leurs attention sur Naruto, ils furent frappés par le bonheur qui émanait de lui. Un sourire resplendissait sur ses lèvres et il semblait illuminer la pièce.

-Ok. Merci ! Bon, on va manger ? s'écria Naruto en s'élançant dehors.

-Les mecs… Je flippe là, chuchota Kiba.

-Il m'a posé la même question hier, annonça Sasuke. Et j'ai répondu la même chose que vous.

-Il doit surement se penser seul pour avoir besoin de l'entendre, répondit Neji.

-Possible.

Le brun soupira.

-On doit faire gaffe, à la moindre boulette, il pensera qu'on l'ignore, redouta Kiba.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, pensifs et l'air grave.

* * *

Le déjeuner s'était bien passé. Kiba et Neji ont halluciné devant le nombre de sourire de Sasuke et Naruto fut surpris d'entendre Neji rire. Quand le repas se termina, tous retournèrent dans leur classe. Le reste de la bande y était aussi et Naruto remarqua que Sakura et Ino ne les saluèrent pas, préférant regarder le sol qui avait l'air très intéressant vu l'intérêt qu'elles lui portaient. Shikamaru s'approcha d'eux et entama une discussion avec Naruto. Sasuke partit s'asseoir à sa place et sortit un livre de cours dans lequel il se plongea, quant à Kiba, il partit saluer Hinata avec un grand sourire la faisant rougir. Ils s'éclipsèrent quelques temps après et les rumeurs commencèrent alors. En couple ou non ?

Le groupe sembla se retrouver grâce à ce sujet et tous participèrent à la conversation, même Sasuke bien qu'il le fit discrètement, toujours plongé dans son cours – enfin, plus trop du coup. Il s'apprêtait à décrocher quand Lee, voulant taquiner le blond, lança ;

-Et toi, Naruto ? Quelqu'un en vue ?

Ledit Naruto se figea et se retint de chercher le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs relevé la tête et fixait le blond, attendant sa réponse. Il faut dire qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce que pensait l'Uzumaki après hier soir.

-Hum… Je… commença ce dernier, se rendant compte que toute la salle l'écoutait. Je ne suis pas sûr de …

Pas sûr de quoi ? s'étrangla Sasuke, intérieurement. L'espoir se fit sentir et son cœur se mit à battre plus fort et plus rapidement. Il fixait Naruto avec envie et s'imagina un paquet de scènes qui suivrait la fin de sa phrase.

Naruto inspira un grand coup et lâcha ;

-Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir lancer autant de rumeurs que Kiba et Hinata.

Il se mit à sourire. La main gratta l'arrière de son crâne, faisant danser sa chevelure sous les rayons de soleil.

Sasuke ricana ; Naruto était gêné ou venait de mentir. Ce geste le trompait. Voyant le blond devenir silencieux, il retourna dans son bouquin et abandonna entièrement la conversation.

Naruto, lui, avait très chaud. Il sentait que quelque chose avait changé depuis hier soir avec le brun. Sinon, il n'aurait pas cherché son regard lorsque Lee l'avait interrogé et n'aurait pas frissonner quand il avait senti son regard brulant sur sa nuque. Mais pouvait-il vraiment affirmer que c'était un sentiment réel ? Que ce n'était pas de passage ?

Ne trouvant pas les réponses à ses questions, il resta silencieux, dans ses pensées, à essayer de mettre les choses au point avec lui-même.

* * *

La journée s'était bien passé pour Itachi. Il été allé rendre visite à Deidara de son propre chef et, malgré le fait que Sasori devait bientôt rentrer, ils avaient fait l'amour comme si leurs vies en dépendaient et ce, dans tous les endroits possibles qu'ils avaient à disposition… Il sourit en pensant que Deidara ne pourrait plus marcher avant demain matin alors qu'il devait encore ranger tout son appartement. L'Uchiwa était parti avant l'arrivée de Sasori, laissant lâchement Deidara trouver une explication au bordel que rencontrerait le roux et ainsi qu'à l'handicap de son copain.

Désormais, il sifflotait dans les rues de Konoha, marchant d'un pas joyeux. Il se rendit compte que ses pas le menaient vers son ancien lycée, et actuellement, celui dans lequel Sasuke étudiait. Quand il repensa à Sasuke, il le revit sur Naruto et il se mit à rire. Lui ? Avec Naruto ? Etait-ce seulement possible ? Ils étaient tellement différents…

Et puis Naruto commençait vraiment à lui plaire. Et si, Sasuke et moi, nous nous battions pour Naruto ? pensa-t-il. Qui gagnera ?...

Il ne s'arrêta pas devant le lycée, le regardant juste quelques secondes avant de tourner au coin de la route, l'esprit rempli d'images de Naruto, plus ou moins habillé… Et un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

A la fin des cours, Sasuke aurait bien demandé à Naruto de venir chez lui ce soir, juste pour le sentir avec lui et le voir, mais il redoutait que ce dernier ne le prenne mal alors, il ne fit rien et le regarda s'éloigner dans les rues de la ville.

On était vendredi soir donc demain, pas cours. Il réfléchit et finalement, il courut vers Naruto et s'arrêta devant lui. Le blond l'imita et l'interrogea du regard.

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ? demanda le brun en reprenant rapidement sa respiration.

Naruto parut étonné de sa question et ne répondit pas, le regardant comme s'il venait de lui poser la question la plus idiote possible.

-Parce que je me disais que, vu que moi j'ai rien à faire et qu'on est vendredi… Je pourrais peut-être t'inviter pour m'excuser de … ce qui s'est passé hier… se justifia-t-il.

On dirait plutôt une invitation pour continuer ce qu'Itachi a interrompu, pensèrent-ils en se jaugeant du regard.

Mais Naruto se dit, que finalement, il n'y perdrait rien ; Iruka n'étant pas là ce soir et il avait la flegme de commencer ses devoirs, surtout qu'il aurait le temps de les faire demain en colle…

Alors il accepta, sous le regard de l'Uchiwa, étonné mais ravi qu'il n'est pas dû forcer pour le convaincre.

-Je reste jusqu'à quelle heure ? demanda le blond alors qu'ils marchaient silencieusement côte-à-côte.

-Comme tu veux. Tu peux même dormir si tu veux…

Il chassa de sa vue les images de Naruto qui s'affichaient devant lui. Ces images… Peut-être en verraient-il quelques-unes ce soir, pensa-t-il en essuyant une hémorragie nasale mentale.

Naruto le regarda, l'air moqueur.

-Quoi ? demanda Sasuke.

-Non rien… répondit nonchalamment le blond. Mais il regarda toujours le brun et articula avec exagération et sans un son le mot « pervers ».

Sasuke ne sut quoi répondre et l'effarement se lut sur son visage faisant pouffer Naruto de rire avant d'éclater littéralement ; fier de son coup.

Sasuke se retint de rire lui aussi, voulant garder son honneur dans la rue.

Essuyant ses larmes, enfin calmé, le blond décida qu'il passerait la nuit chez l'Uchiwa afin d'éviter les questions de son père si jamais ils se verraient ce soir. Enfin, ça, c'était la raison qu'il osait avouer…

Au moment de se séparer, Naruto s'arrêta ;

-Il faut juste que je passe prendre mes affaires et je te rejoins, remarqua-t-il.

-Ok. On y va alors, répondit Sasuke.

-Tu viens ?

-Pourquoi pas… Je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai rien à faire…

Naruto ne chercha pas plus loin et laissa le brun le suivre.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, l'air était chaud et humide… Tout était silencieux, seules leurs respiration troublaient le calme de la pièce. La tête de Sasuke nichée dans le cou de Naruto, qui était d'ailleurs recouvert de suçons et autre marques… Les cheveux ébouriffés, le brun parsemait la peau tannée de baisers légers. Baisers qu'appréciait fortement Naruto qui gémissait toujours un peu plus. Mais ces gémissements n'étaient surement pas dû qu'à ce qu'il se passait dans son cou. Leurs deux corps n'en formaient plus qu'un, recouverts de sueur et fortement enlacés l'un autour de l'autre, se découvrant toujours un peu plus. Les mains de Naruto fortement accrochés au dos du brun alors que celles de ce dernier jouaient sur le corps du blond.

-Sas'ke … réussit à articuler l'Uzumaki.

-Hmm…

-Sasukeee…

S'il entendait encore une fois son nom ainsi gémi, tout ce finirait bien vite pensa l'interpellé. Alors il releva la tête et fit taire son blond dans un baiser langoureux. Ce dernier se mit alors à onduler plus vite sous Sasuke qui prit son temps pour regarder ce visage qui lui plaisait tant. Néanmoins, il se laissa vite rattraper par le plaisir et se mit à donner des coups de bassins, au-dessus de Naruto qui gémissait de plus belle, la respiration haletante et les joues roses. Il s'apprêtait à revenir chercher un baiser quand...

-Sasuke ! hurla une voix.

Il cligna des yeux et découvrit Naruto, l'air mécontent planté, assis en tailleur, devant lui. Encore une fois, ses pensées étaient parties trop - vraiment trop - loin.

-Tu peux rester concentré 5 minutes s'il te plaît ?! râla-t-il en montrant du doigt l'écran de la télé sur lequel il se disputait un match de foot sur console.

-Désolé… marmonna Sasuke en attrapant son oreiller pour le poser sur ses cuisses, afin de cacher la bosse plus qu'évidente au niveau de son entrejambe.

Naruto se repositionna devant l'écran et fit reprendre le match. Le tout en bougonnant bien sûr. Sasuke le regarda, les pensées encore embuées par sa vision récente et plus que plaisante.

A la fin du septième match, Sasuke proposa qu'il se couche en montrant du doigt son auto-réveil ; 00h49.

Durant la soirée, ils avaient discuté, fait le repas pour eux et Itachi. Les parents Uchiwa étant partis en soirée. Avaient également débarrassé et fait la vaisselle ; ce qui avait terminé en une bataille de mousse et d'eau qu'Itachi avait rejoint vers la fin. Puis ils avaient joué à divers jeux sur la console dans la chambre du cadet des Uchiwa.

Désormais, même si la fatigue ne se faisait pas sentir, ils se pensaient respectueux envers l'autre de lui laisser la possibilité de dormir. Naruto partit se changer dans la salle de bains et Sasuke en profita pour changer de boxer et enfiler un jogging noir. Quand il vit revenir le blond, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter devant tant de beauté et de provocation ;

Naruto était devant la porte qu'il venait de refermer, ne portant qu'un t-shirt - un peu trop grand qui possédait comme unique motif un cercle ocre qui formait une spirale- et un boxer. Malgré sa taille, le haut de son vêtement cachait mal les formes de son torse finement musclé et ne s'arrêtait qu'au milieu de ses fesses, laissant clairement le boxer orange aux yeux du brun. Le blond s'étira en bayant, faisant remonter son t-shirt et Sasuke, bien qu'envieux d'en voir plus, détourna le regard, les joues roses.

Naruto en profita alors pour observer son vis-à-vis. Celui-ci ne portait qu'un jogging noir assez larges qui masquait le plus gros de ses formes mais le blond se consola en voyant qu'il était torse nu. Sasuke avait vraiment un beau corps ; la peau blanche contrastait avec son vêtement, ses yeux et ses cheveux, tous d'un noir de jais et sa musculature était présente et visible sans être excessive.

Le blond s'avança dans la chambre et chercha son lit des yeux. Sasuke sembla le comprendre et annonça ;

-Tu veux dormir où ?

-Comment ça ?

-Sur un futon par terre ou…

-Ou ?

Décidément, il ne comprenait rien celui-là, pesta l'Uchiwa, vexé de devoir tout expliquer…

-Dans mon lit…

-Dans ton … ?! Avec toi ?! s'écria Naruto.

-Baisse d'un ton, chuchota le brun, il est tard ! Et oui, avec moi, quelle question.

-Euh…

Naruto sembla préoccupé… Il ne voulait pas dire non, se blottir dans le même lit que Sasuke, sentir son corps près du sien ainsi que son odeur. Tout ça, il le voulait ! Mais, cela n'était pas un peu déplacé après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir ?

-Pourquoi tu me proposes ça ? chuchota Naruto en regardant tout sauf son interlocuteur.

-Parce que j'ai la flegme d'aller chercher un futon, inventa Sasuke.

-Ah… Mais je peux le faire moi non ?

-Pfff… C'est au rez-de-chaussée et tu sais pas où c'est…

Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. Il mourrait d'envie de se réfugier sous les couettes sur lesquelles été assis le brun mais … Il y avait ce « mais ». Pourquoi existait-il ce putain de « mais » ?! Il avait juste envie d'aller avec Sasuke dans ce lit !

Alors il avança jusqu'à lui et s'assit dessus.

-J'ai le choix ? susurra-t-il.

-Hn. Sasuke sourit. Non, pas trop.

-Alors pourquoi tu me le demandes ?

Naruto ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras. Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de suivre des yeux la courbe de ces derniers.

-Pour te faire croire que tu l'as, le choix, susurra à son tour le brun.

-C'est sadique, bougonna Naruto.

-Peut-être mais tu adores ça, le sadisme non ?

-Quoi ?!

Le rouge monta aux joues de Naruto.

-Absolument pas !

-Oh que si, tu aimes être dominé hein, s'amusa à le taquiner l'Uchiwa.

-Tu vas voir si j'aime être dominé !

Naruto s'enfuit sous la couette sous l'œil perplexe de Sasuke. Plus rien ne bougea dans la chambre et Sasuke se demanda si son blond ne s'était pas endormi. C'est alors que ce dernier bondit des couettes, les emportant avec elle. Il retomba sur Sasuke et le fit rouler dans les draps, le piégeant.

-Teme ! cracha Sasuke.

-Hé hé ! C'est qui le dominé maintenant ? se vanta Naruto, fièrement assis sur Sasuke qui était boudiné dans ses propres draps.

Il se regardèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants avant qu'ils comprennent l'autre sens de leur conversation. Sens pour le moins gênant selon Naruto.

Il se retira alors du corps de Sasuke et s'allongea sur un côté du lit. Le brun ne tarda pas à faire la même chose, faisant face à Naruto, puis il rabattit les draps sur eux.

Plongés dans le noir, seul la lumière de l'auto-réveil leur permettait de voir le visage de l'autre. Chacun plongés dans le regard qui lui faisait face.

-Neh, Sasuke ?

-Hn.

-Tu … non rien.

-Naruto ?

-Non, non, c'est bon. J'ai oublié.

-Menteur.

-Merci, ria doucement l'insulté.

Sasuke lui sourit et décida de ne pas insister.

-Je peux te poser une question ? chuchota-t-il.

-Oui. Mais j'y répondrais peut-être pas.

-Comme tu veux.

-Je t'écoute.

-Est-ce que, commença le brun, est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu penses souvent ?

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Je ne sais pas… Quelqu'un à qui tu penses maintenant par exemple…

Je pense à toi là, couillon, cria pour lui-même Naruto.

-Là ? Maintenant tout de suite ?

-Hn hn, approuva le brun.

-Iruka. Je lui ai pas dit que je dormais ici. Il doit être mort d'inquiétude !

Entendant cette phrase, Sasuke roula sur le dos, regardant le plafond.

-Ok.

Naruto explosa de rire et vint s'appuyer sur le coude en regardant Sasuke.

-Mais t'es con toi, hein ?

-Quoi ? s'étonna Sasuke.

-C'est évident que je penses à toi là ! On est dans le même lit !

Le brun comprit que le blond venait de se foutre de sa gueule et pas qu'un peu.

-Teme …

-Moi aussi je t'aime, ajouta le blond sans réfléchir, en regardant le plafond, de nouveau allongé sur le dos.

Aussitôt ces mots prononcés, ils se stoppèrent tous les deux avant de lentement tourner la tête vers leur voisin.

-T'as dit quoi là ?

-Je … j'ai dit une connerie ! Laisse tomber ! s'écria Naruto.

Il se tourna violemment, faisant dos à Sasuke qui s'était redressé en posant sa dernière question.

Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait-il comme ça ?! Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il ait dit ça ?! Pourquoi toutes ces questions apparaissent-elles dans sa tête ?!

Il ferma les yeux et inspira un grand coup. Pourquoi est-ce que je me cache mes sentiments envers lui ?

Trop de pourquoi pour le blond qui se mit à sangloter silencieusement. Il ne devait pas pleurer à côté de Sasuke. Il ravala ses larmes mais ne parvint à contrôler ses tremblements. Tremblements que sentit Sasuke qui posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, le faisant sursauter.

-Eh, Naruto … Ça va ?

-Oui. Oui. Ça va…

Sa voix tremblait, elle le trahissait.

-Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con, râla Sasuke.

Il empoigna son blond et le força à lui faire face. Il fut frappé par ce regard. Les yeux bleus qu'il chérissait tant étaient remplis de larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur les joues du blond.

-Pourquoi tu te met à pleurer dans mon lit ?! s'exclama-t-il, perdu.

-Parce que… parce que je comprends pas pourquoi…

-Pourquoi quoi ? P'tain ! Me force pas à tout demander Naruto… Râla le brun.

-Non, c'est bon… C'est rien.

-Naruto ! T'es en train de pleurer là, y'a pas rien !

-Tu peux m'embrasser ?

-…

-Non, désol-

Il fut interrompu par le baiser de Sasuke. Il ferma les yeux et profita de ce contact. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces. Il se surprit à vouloir approfondir le baiser et Sasuke lui demanda l'accès à sa bouche en caressant ses lèvres de sa langue. Et tout naturellement, le blond les entrouvrit.

Ce fut tout de suite plus passionné et plus sauvage, la langue de Sasuke venant s'enrouler autour de sa jumelle et visitant la bouche du blond alors que celui-ci découvrait la sienne. Tout n'était plus dirigé que par leur envie de l'autre et c'est tout doucement que les mains se mêlèrent elles aussi au baiser. Celles de Naruto s'enroulant autour du cou du brun, caressant les cheveux ébènes alors que celles de ce dernier caressaient le torse de son blond au-dessus du fameux t-shirt, qui se révéla particulièrement gênant. Sasuke passa ses mains dessous et remonta ses mains.

Ces dernières furent stoppées par celles de Naruto.

Sasuke interrompit leur baiser, pourtant si désiré depuis quelques temps et interrogea Naruto du regard.

-Je… je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir continuer… chuchota Naruto.

Sasuke sourit, extérieurement seulement. Intérieurement, il hurlait : « Mais pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu veux pas aller plus loin ?! »

-Je comprends, mentit-il.

-Merci.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais Naruto détourna la tête et la nicha dans le cou du brun, en enroulant ses bras autour de son torse.

-Ce qu'il vient de se passer reste entre nous.

-…

-Ce n'est pas une question, ajouta-t-il.

-… … D'accord.

Sasuke passa ses bras autour du blond et ils se rallongèrent. Le torse du brun contre le dos de l'autre. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à s'endormir et Sasuke en profita pour lui voler un dernier baiser avant de se laisser, lui aussi, emporter par les bras de Morphée.

**_« Voir la lumière entre les barreaux et regarder comme le ciel est beau. Entends-tu ma voix qui résonne ? »_**


	5. A lire ! IMPORTANT !

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous et à toutes !

**Ceci n'est pas un chapitre de ma fic "SOS" mais lisez bien ce qui va suivre s'il vous plait ! ****C'est important !**

J'écris ma fic sur ma tablette mais celle-ci vient a rendu l'âme i peine quelques jours et - n'ayant absolument pas prévu un quelqu'once problème vu que je l'ai eu mi-avril ! - je n'ai sauvegardé mes futurs chapitres que sur World et non sur ... J'ai donc tout perdu, youpi... (Ironie le "youpi")

Je n'arrête pas pour autant l'écriture de la fic mais le chapitre 4 et 5 étaient terminés et le 6 en cours d'écriture. J'ai donc une - très- grosse trentaine de page, voir une quarantaine, à réécrire. Et ça ne m'enchante pas... =[

Je ne vous promet donc pas le prochain chapitre pour mercredi prochain car, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant mardi soir - et je ne vais pas écrire un chapitre en 2h ! Mais l'histoire est toujours la même, rassurez vous ! Et elle est toujours dans ma tête !

Je suis vraiment désolée et, je crois que ne pas être à jour sur mes chapitres m'énervent autant que d'avoir perdu ces fichus chapitres ! Je vous en supplie, ne m'en voulez pas, je n'y suis vraiment pour rien... :/

Voilà, j'espère que vous comprendrez...

Merci d'avance et à très vite !

MissDattebayo


End file.
